The Fallen Fists Session 0
by BigBeardBruce
Summary: Hello! This is a story of a group of people who play D&D together. The story will jump between in the game and the game's characters and the people playing the game at the table.


Session Zero

"Okay, so we just sneak into the cave, kill all the goblins, find the missing Ruby of Vozznun, return said ruby to the dwarves in Dogkeep, and THEN we collect our reward?"

"I..I think that's right."

"We are all going to die doing this."

"We are not ALL going to die, YOU might die but not ALL of us."

The midday sun heated the small tent that the adventurers huddled inside. The party, known as the Fallen Fists for reasons unknown, were discussing their plan to retrieve a lost ancient artifact from the clutches of a dangerous gang of goblins.

Sir Garith Gylex, a tall human donning heavy armor with a large longsword strapped to his back, is the leader of this group. Dark skin and black curly hair with a scar running across his face, Sir Garith's frightful appearance is not a true representation of his jolly and caring personality.

Cal'theen, a half-elf witch with pale skin and long black hair that reached her lower black. She wore a long black dress that hid her feet as she walked. Her eyes were a shade of green and can cut a man as sharp as daggers as quick as she can cast Magic Missiles.

Fredrick Farfinger, a small gnome bard with a mouth much larger than one would expect from a person of such small stature. Blonde shaggy hair with a matching goatee, Fredrick's real weapon is his silver tongue. He once talked a robber into giving the party money rather than steal the coin.

The newest and final member of the Fallen Fists, is…

"So Scott, what did you come up with for your character?"

Theo's freckled splashed face appear behind his DM screen. "What did you decide on man?"

Scott's head darts up from the table. "Oh! Sorry! I am playing as Hamthar. He's a halfling sorcerer."

"Ha! A halfling! How useless of a race choice man!" snorted a slender man with dark hair that nearly covered his eyes. That's Adam, Scott has met Adam a total of twenty minutes and he already written Adam off as a dick.

"You're playing a gnome Adam, you dumbass. Lay off him, at least he's playing something original and not what you seen off the internet." replied a slim woman with the same shade of dark hair as Adam's. This was Ana, Adam's younger sister.

This response from his sister shut Adam up.

"So yeah, Hamthar. He's a halfling sorcerer." Scott muttered as he looks down at his scribbled on character sheet that Jamel helped him fill out.

Jamel works with Scott at a convenience store that Scott started at four months ago. A few late nights of talking about movies and sci-fi tv shows, Jamel asked Scott if he would be interested in joining him and some friends in playing a game one evening.

"Neat!" responds Theo the Dungeon Master or DM for short as Scott learned a half hour ago. "Have you decided on your sorcerous origin?" "Like my backstory?" Scott asks. "I thought you said I wouldn't have to worry about that just yet?"

"He means how your character can use magic, you picked wild magic." Jamel tells Scott in such a soft voice it's nearly a whisper.

"WILD MAGIC?" Adam shouts. "Theo, come on man! He's going to end up killing us all with a wild fireball or something!"

A wide grin spreads across Theo's face. "Oh don't worry Adam. If he casts a spell he would have to roll a one on a D20. Then he would roll the percentile dice on the wild surges table. The odds of something terrible happening to the party are very slim." the DM responds to his nearly belligerent player.

Adams quiets down as Theo begins to describe Scott's character and the scene.

The newest member of the Fallen Fists, Hamthar, the halfling sorcerer who always seems to have luck on his side. A quarterstaff in hand, Hamthar quietly listens in to the senior members of the adventuring party.

Sir Garith Gylax turns to Hamthar. "Wise sorcerer! What do you think of our quest?"

"Well I um I guess we just go in and see what we can see right? What's the worst that can happen?" the sorcerer responds.

"Just as long as your keep your magic in check there buddy!" snaps the bard.

"Mind your tongue Farfinger, quips like that and you just may lose it," smiles the witch.

Silence spreads in the tent.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Asks Cal'Theen as she opens the tent door flaps letting the sunlight break into the interior of the tent.

The sun in Fae'run is bright and shining. The wind crisp and fresh with the smell of pine trees from the forest the party is camping within.

The Fallen Fists begin to trek towards the cave where the goblins have the Ruby of Vozznun that the Fallen Fists are searching for.

"So who's leading the group?" Theo asks.

"I can," Jamel mumbles.

"Perfect, roll a survival check to see how well you navigate to the cave," Theo replies.

Scott leans closer to Jamel to see exactly how one rolls survival in this game. Jamel pours out several dice of several different shapes and colors on his section of the table. He picks out a blue one with white letters. "This is called a D20," he tells Scott. "It's called that because it's a 20 sided die. It's technically known as a."

"A dodecahedron," Adam interrupts.

"Actually that's the name for a D12. A D20's technical term is an icosahedron," corrects Theo.

Adam slumps down in his seat. Scott felt a small piece of satisfaction in Adam being corrected.

"Thanks Theo," Jamel continues, "so during the game if you are trying to do something the DM, Theo, will ask you to roll a certain ability check to see how well you do that certain thing."

"So because you're leading the group through this forest, he asked you to roll a survival check to see if Sir Garith will lead us to the goblins' cave?" asks Scott.

"Exactly right!" Theo remarks, "but let's hurry up guys I have to get up early for class tomorrow."

"Right, sorry Theo," Jamel apologizes as he rolls the blue D20. As the die rolls on the table it rolls towards Ana and stops. A 20 shows at the top of the die. "Oh wow. A nat 20 for your first roll of the campaign that's crazy!" exclaims Theo. The dungeon master begins shuffling through his notes and begins to read aloud.

The Fallen Fists take a few hours traveling through the forest under the excellent leadership of Sir Garith Gylex. He uses his keen sense of nature and tracking to find the caves with not issues at all. The entrance to the cave is a large 15 foot high and 20 foot wide opening into the earth.

"Look at the tracks, obvious signs of traffic entering and exiting the cave by goblins," whispers Fredrick.

"What are we going to do?" mutters Hamthar.

"I say we charge into the cave, find the treasure we are searching for, and escape the cave, killing a few goblins of course," Sir Garith Gylex responds, pulling his sword out from its resting place attached to his back.

"Excellent work navigating us here Gylex," says Cal'theen as she pulls out a book from beneath her robe. The book has writing engraved in the leather cover that is indecipherable to the group except Cal'Theen. She turns the pages very gingerly, closes the book, and returns it to it's hiding place beneath her robe. "Shall we enter?" Cal'theen asks as she looks to the group.

"As the party begins traveling into the mouth of the caves they hear a loud scream followed by several inhuman cackles and I think that's a great place for us to end our first session! Great game everybody," Theo says as he begins the process of organizing his notes into his binder.

"What do you think that scream was?" Ana asks aloud.

"Most likely some damsel in distress that we are going to have to rescue I'm sure," Adam answers.

"Could it be the goblins are attacking each other?" Jamel replies.

All while the table is discussing their theories, Scott looks over to Theo watching him pack up. Theo has a large grin on his face as he listens to his players discuss the plot hook he set up to engage the players for the following session.

"We all still good for next Thursday to play again right?" polls Theo as people begin to leave his house. A resounding yes from everyone.

Scott and Jamel are the last to leave. "Sorry about Adam man, he's kinda a smart ass but once you get to know him he's really okay. I don't know why he was puffing his chest so much tonight," Theo apologizes, "I'll talk to him about the expectations at the table."

"It's fine, really," Scott assures the apologetic DM.

Jamel and Scott walk towards Jamel's car, parked on the street. They travel the moonlit streets for a few minutes in silence. Jamel finally breaks the silence, "How did you like it man?"

Scott looks up from his phone, he closes the webpage about sorcerer spells and useful effects.

Scott smiles, "I liked it a lot."


End file.
